Meet My Boyfriend
by dragonweaver
Summary: ON HOLD SLASH it's valentine's day and the headmaster decided to have a introduce your lover day. Harry's boyfriend decides to attend...
1. The Start of It

_Disclaimer: anything you think you saw b4 is not mine  
_

* * *

-so then dumbles decided to have a 'introduce your lover day' on valentines day (for 5 year and up) how lame is that? Now what are we going to do? Are we really going reveal our relationship? I asked the bumblebee and said "who ever you're lover is my boy, that person will be safe at Hogwarts" his words not mine. 

I hope he keeps his word, and I hope you come. (If you think it's safe enough, when he and the rest of the school find out who you are) That'll shock them good!

Love,

Harry

The clocked figure frowned at the second page of his letter thoughtfully. Smirking suddenly, he quickly replied:

Dear Harry,

I already heard the announcement. Dumbles sure is getting weirder everyday. (Must because he's getting to be too old) But I'll go! Can't wait until they see you: Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived mysterious lover. But are you sure you'll be safe? That old fool would probably think your insane or something…But I'll see you soon "lover floo entrance" that's such a lame name don't you think?

Lo-

When Harry heard Ron clomp up the stairs to the boys' dorm, he quickly folded up the letter, closed the curtain, with a whisper of 'nox' Harry slid under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood in front of the students, his eyes twinkling as he smiled widely "Good morning!" he said.

"' Introduce Your Lover Day' is finally here, before the boyfriends and girlfriends arrive, I want to remind you that lovers that are both from Hogwarts sit at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table while 'foreign' lovers at Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff table.

"Thank you!"

The fireplace turned green as kids seem to arrive one after another from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and other different places.

Suddenly, in the crowd, a girl gasped and went completely white while staring at the floo entrance, Dumbledore stood up, eyes devoid of his usual twinkle, his wand out, and many teachers stood up and joined Dumbledore, all pointing their wands at the black haired man that had just had stepped out the fireplace.

The other students looked at each other confusingly as Dumbledore addressed the man

"What are you doing here?"

The man raised an elegant eyebrow "Visiting my lover" he replied as if he was talking about the weather.

The staff seemed to stare at the statement while the man strolled over to the Gryffindor table planted a kiss on Harry Potter's messy hair, sat down, and turned to a confused Neville and said "Hi, I'm Voldemort, nice day isn't it?"

* * *

_I can either end it here ...or continue .Review if you want me to continue! _


	2. The Reactions

_disclaimer: volide and the hp bunch isn't mine_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

There was absolute silence in the hall

Poor Neville didn't seemed to have absorbed the what had just happened and still sat there blinking at him

To his lover Harry whispered "Wait for it…"  
Sure enough, everyone seemed to come out of their shock at the same exact moment and erupted into a mixture of horror and shock.

But then all of them froze up again when Neville screamed, right in the dark lord's ear.  
Afterwards, Voldemort had told Harry that that was the most terrifying scream he had ever heard. And for a dark lord, that says a lot.

Wincing and rubbing his ear, Voldemort patted the shaking Neville-wrapped-in-tablecloth-bundle and congratulated him for being the first one to scream him practically deaf.

Glaring at Neville Harry scooted closer to his lover, snuggled on the side while promptly causing several reactions.

As if on cue, Hermione started lecturing him about the importance of grades and how his boyfriend will corrupt him from studying 'what is right'

Ron seem to have a loss for word and joined Neville on being very white-in-the-face and started stammering incomprehensible words

Most of the Slytherins had fainted from horror while some whispered among themselves about things no one knows and no one will ever want to know

The rest of the school seem to have become live critics and keep shouting out questions and comments at the pair

While all of this was happening, Fred and George seemed to find the whole situations immensely funny and kept whispering to each other about some kind of plan

--------------------------------------  
In the middle of the night after everyone and their lovers had been escorted back to their dorms, two people were still awake, writing away about the day

Dear Journal,

My plan is ruined.  
Yes that's right, The Plan is ruined by Tom

I don't know what to do. None of my plans ever failed before  
I am so lost

Maybe I'll go count my collection again  
That cheers me up sometimes; especially looking at that red polka dotted one…

-Albus

While Dumbledore was sighing in defeat and admiring his sock collection, someone was still scratching away in a journal

Dear Journal,

I have been officially scandalized by one of my sources in the Slytherin table  
Seriously, no one will want to know about the stuff they were making up about me and Voldie

That is just plain. rude.  
Well, can't wait for their reactions tomorrow…

Night,  
Harry

* * *

_warning: the characters are going to be ooc, if you haven't noticed already..  
__  
hm.. what do you think  
__R and E and View the story (note to self: that was lame)_


	3. Breakfast

_disclaimer: if i said i own them...i may not live to write the next chapter (dramatic music plays)_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning when the rest of the school stumbled in the Great Hall for breakfast, they found Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Snape in a heated debate while the boy-who-lived just sat there sipping his coffee and writing in his journal

Dear Journal,

They are arguing about the stupid robes. Again!  
All this is getting very very tiring. Esp. when Voldikins ignores me to defend his honor that the death eaters' robes are perfectly fashionable

Seriously. Who Cares?!?

It's not like anyone is going to stop during a duel and say, "that robe is soooo last season."

Very Frustrated,  
Harry

Suddenly a very embarrassed Draco ran up to his father and murmured, "Father! What are you doing here? You're making a scene!"  
Ignoring his on, Lucius yelled at Snape and Voldemort, "It is possible to loose a duel if you are not wearing designer robes you idiot! You're just a smug git who likes to make ugly robes billow like a lady's dress!"

Harry looked up twirling his quill and seemed to enjoy Snape getting insulted

Snape seem to have decided that he had lost the battle so he just huff indignantly, sent Lucius his Death Glare™, and stalked away; his robes billowing, as Lucius had put it, like a lady's dress

As Snape swept away, Draco frantically tugged at his father's robe and whispered, "Stop making a scene! Mummy said your blood pressure will go up." Lucius seemed to have finally registered what his son had said and quickly started meditating right on the Slytherin table

After Snape had went out the room, everyone else who had been staring at the scene by the door slowly trickled in and quietly sat down for breakfast. Well, except the Slytherins who stood by their table looking warily at Malfoy Senior who was chanting under his breath.

The problem was quickly solved when the teachers levitated the meditating man off the table, through the fire place and flooed him back to Malfoy Manor.

Dear Journal,

The Dark Lord decided to stay at Hogwarts even after the stupid boyfriend/girlfriend day had ended to take a vacation off his tiring job of being 'the great dark lord'

Ah, the horror of having Dumbles, Potter, and DL in the same breathing area.  
I officially hate my life

- Snape the angsty man who may commit suicide soon

* * *

A/N : _thanks to everyone that reviewd the previous chapters and I'll try to make my ch. longer!  
Review and tell me what you think so far..._


End file.
